1977
by Erised Black
Summary: EN PAUSA. James y Sirius lo tenían claro, Remus parecía menos convencido y Lily no paraba de reprochárselo. Pero todos sabían que no había quien los parara. Y Peter estaba contento, iba a dejar de ser virgen.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer__: No hago esto con ánimo de lucro y sólo han salido de mi (pobre) mente aquellos personajes cuyo nombre no os suene de nada, el resto son de J.K. Gracias por leerme._

_Nota:__ He hecho varios cambios en el tema, como se puede leer en el summary, pero los personajes siguen siendo los mismos que antes._

**1977**

**Prólogo**

¿Cómo era un día en Hogwarts?

La verdad, es que tras siete años en el castillo, James Potter no estaba seguro de poder contestar esa pregunta que debían responder en el anuario escolar. Esa semana, por ejemplo, había sido una de esas semanas que no iba a olvidar.

Los temidos exámenes de Septiembre, que aunque no puntuaran mucho lograban sacar de sus casillas a la mayoría de los alumnos, habían terminado el viernes anterior y, para celebrarlo, James y sus tres amigos, decidieron hacer una fiesta privada en su habitación.

Mucho humo y demasiado alcohol para poder levantarse el domingo siguiente antes de las tres de la tarde.

Obviamente, Lily se enfadó mucho con él, pero tras varios pucheritos y hacerse el arrepentido con palabras dulzonas la pelirroja se dignó a escuchar las aventuras que habían vivido la noche anterior sin salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegó el lunes sólo Remus había hecho los deberes, por lo que Sirius los improvisó y Peter se copió su improvisación y James se pasó media mañana intentando sobornar a Remus para que se los dejara copiar, para luego intentarlo con Lily, y finalmente inventarse una excusa muy mala para McGonagall:

—Sirius se comió mis deberes –le explicó, en tono desgraciado.

El castigo tubo lugar el martes por la tarde, aunque no fue nada del otro mundo. James tenía tal práctica con los castigos que no entendía cómo le habían dado el cargo de Premio Anual. Aunque según Peter muy probablemente fuera porque era el más rápido en terminar todos los castigos.

El martes por la noche convenció a Lily de hacer una pequeña excursión nocturna secreta por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Le había costado mucho que la pelirroja quisiera salir de la Sala Común tras el toque de queda, pero le parecía que a su chica empezaba a gustarle correr a escondidas por los pasillos.

James todavía no le había enseñado todos los secretos que los Merodeadores tenían, y por eso era algo más complicado hacer salidas nocturnas, pero no menos divertidas.

El miércoles, curiosamente, los dos llegaron tarde a la primera clase. Más bien ella llegó tarde y él no se presentó en toda la mañana, lo que le propinó un nuevo castigo, esta vez de Flitwick.

Pero el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos adoraba a James Potter y, cuando éste le explicó que tenía demasiados deberes, que estaba en séptimo curso, y que no había ido a clase porque se encontraba muy mal, le levantó la sanción.

El miércoles tenían entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch, y tras entrenar Sirius les ofreció a cada miembro del equipo una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, por gentileza del bolsillo de su tío.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, apenas quedaba comida, así que decidieron esperarse a que todo el mundo durmiera para bajar a las cocinas y hacerles una visita a los elfos.

El jueves James y Sirius se volvieron a dormir, y fue Slughorn quien los castigó a los dos, a limpiar todos los calderos de los alumnos de primero y segundo. Era la tercera vez esa semana que Sirius se saltaba una clase de pociones, y James cayó por la gracia de su amigo.

Lily se enfadó un poco con él. Un poco mucho. En un mes y medio que llevaban de clases, y en un mes que llevaban saliendo, lo habían castigado unas treinta veces. A la pelirroja le parecía '_abominable'_. A James divertido.

El viernes era el día de los planes.

Por la noche se juntaban todos cuatro y decidían cuales iban a ser sus trastadas que, con los años, habían ido perfeccionando hasta tal punto que parecían casualidades.

Se consideraban unos maestros en el arte de hacer bromas.

Sirius propuso hacerles algo al equipo de Slytherin. En el último partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff se habían regalado en faltas hasta dejar a la mitad del equipo contrario lesionado por una buena temporada. El siguiente partido era contra Gryffindor, y a Sirius no le gustaba la perspectiva de terminar como el golpeador de Hufflepuff.

— Al pobre Spencer le han dejado el pómulo tan hinchado que no se le ve el ojo izquierdo.

Remus le explicó a su amigo que eso iba en contra de las leyes éticas y morales del deporte. Añadió luego que él sabía que todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin se daban una ducha en los vestuarios del campo nada más terminar el entreno, y que no iba a resultar cosa suya si algún tipo de planta tóxica envenenaba el agua y a todos les entraba diarrea durante un buen mes y medio.

— Nada que resulte crítico, chicos; sabéis que van a sospechar de nosotros, ¿No pasó una vez que los de Ravenclaw pillaron pulgas por ducharse también allí? Ah, esperad, eso fue cosa nuestra también. Bueno, dudo que nos pillen esta vez si no lo hicieron la otra.

A James le pareció una muy buena idea. Ya buscarían luego una planta en los libros de herbología de la seccion prohibida que pudiera crecer cerca del castillo y que fuera no demasiado peligrosa.

— Chicos, tengo un problema. Alecto Carrow me está volviendo loco.

Peter había hablado flojito pero todos lo habían oído a la perfección.

Alecto Carrow.

No apuntaba alto, el pequeño ratón, pensó con ironía James. Miró a Remus, quien parecía estar calculando mentalmente las posibilidades que tenía su amigo con la diva de Slytherin. Sirius intentaba aguantarse la risa. Seguramente había tramado algo más rápido que él.

James lo entendió y también sonrió.

Para poder acercarse a Carrow, primero Peter debía conseguir ser el objeto de deseo de, por lo menos, las chicas más populares del colegio. Entonces, sería la mismísima Alecto Carrow quien movería hilos para poder tener algo con él.

Pero, ¿Cómo iba Peter a seducir a las chicas más populares del colegio?

— Déjalo en nuestras manos –le prometió James.

Una semana en Hogwarts no podía ser normal. Cada día era distinto al anterior, y él daba fe de eso.

**…**

_Espero que os gusten los cambios que he hecho._

_Espero vuestros comentarios._

_Erised Black_


	2. Nota de autora

**Nota de autora**

Bueno, como habréis podido observar, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he actualizado la historia. No es por nada en concreto, quizás por falta de inspiración y demasiado trabajo en la universidad. De momento no creo que la continue y, si fuera el caso, avisaría por PM.

Muchas gracias y perdón por daros falsas ilusiones.

Erised Black.


End file.
